vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hila (PAYDAY)
Summary Taken from the PAYDAY 2 FBI Files: This couple (Ethan and Hila) seemingly came out of nowhere. No criminal background to speak of, no prior issues of note. Internet personalities known by the general public for their “streams” and “podcasts”, occasionally defending those they deem unfairly judged. As to what skills they possess that would entice an organization such as Crime.net to employ them, we can only speculate at present, taking into account that it may draw public scrutiny. Hila reportedly has military experience, but to what extent it will be useful to the Payday gang is unknown, even after many weeks of surveillance. There could however be some motive in reasons pertaining to their assumed skill at media manipulation. Why an outfit like the Payday gang would even seem appealing to join from the couple’s perspective, also remains a mystery. Rumor has it that Hila underwent extreme training in the Israeli military, and while she keeps denying it publicly, something definitely caught Bain's attention when he asked her and Ethan to join the gang. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-B '''with standard equipment '''Name: Hila, Hila Klein, Hila Hakmon Origin: PAYDAY Gender: Female Age: 30 years old Classification: Human, Former internet personality turned criminal Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Versatile Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Explosive Bolts, Poisonous Bolts, Hacking, Preparation, Healing, and Enhanced Senses Aura (Has to be activated) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Heisters can beat down law enforcers from Metropolitan SWAT to GenSec enforcers with her fists, though this takes some time before they are actually killed. Said enforcers can tank several shots from SMGs and assault rifles, or even shotguns, before dying), Wall level with standard equipment and preparation (The Airbow is capable of oneshotting any target that is weaker than Green Bulldozers with a headshot whether they are heavily armored or not, can kill lighter units with a single bodyshot. Can gain access to stronger weapons such as the RPG-7. Uses C-4 explosives to breach walls resulting in a large hole. Heisters are capable of these levels of destruction including shattering the windshields of a police car, piercing and displacing Kevlar helmets with a single 7.62mm bullet, knocking back a SWAT operator out of a window with a shotgun blast, one, in particular, blew up an entire house.) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human, possibly higher (Like all Payday Gang members, she can lift a nuclear warhead, large metal safes, 20 gold bars that weigh 30 ounces individually on her back and carry them all the way to the escape vehicle, although this encumbers her heavily) Striking Strength: Street Class (A heister's punches can knock down armored enforcers) Durability: Street level physically, higher with body armor (Can tank several shots from stronger weapons such as sustained fire from a SWAT van turret) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with firearms (According to this police report, Heisters can kill a SWAT Sniper with a mere handgun at 300 yards) Standard Equipment: Airbow, Gas Dispenser, Two Handed Great Ruler, Body armor, anything she can get her hands on during planning phase. Intelligence: Gifted. A skilled member of the Israeli Defense Force, if this isn't a rumor. However, she does have basic knowledge on lockpicking, safe cracking, hacking and crime like all other gang members. Bane states that these skills (such as lockpicking a large safe) is elementary for every heister. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses such as the need for food and water. Gallery hila's mask.jpg|Hila's very own mask hila fbi sketch.jpg|Hila's FBI sketch Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:PAYDAY Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Club Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Hackers Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 9